Xorai
Please send all Hate mail at the talk page :D Xorai is the evil X-antibody of Corai. Powers (He got all except cloning from www.power4u.com and has slightly enhanced agility for being an X-antibody) *wings (he can fly with them and ram people) *scary *can clone himself *Lava flippers (Flippers get coated with lava and become really hot, his eyes turn orange to) he must touch his victem to cause damage, Chicks are most vulnerable to this. Interview with Xorai Aunt Arctic: so Xorai,how do you feel about Darktan? Xorai: *flippers turn into a lava color like they always do before he shoots lava* Aumt Artic: next question!!!!!,so how do you feel about Xara Xorai: *Dara comes in* Xorai: That's all the time I have BYE! *SCREAMS WHILE RUNNING AWAY* Dara: GET BACK HERE *shoots snowballs at* Background One day while Dara was stalking Corai, Corai was making Z virus,some fell on him cause Dara said Hi and startled him,a explosion happened and his X antibody came out. And thus, Xorai was born. Xorai was very jealous of Corai because Corai had hair. So he went to Www.power4u.com to get superpowers to match up. In order to keep these, he had to do dangerous and sometimes illegal tasks. He wasn't ready to give up, and was still wanting to make himself "better" than Corai and other villains such as Bugzy and Darktan, so he made a bunch of clone slaves to do the work power4u tells him to in order to have more time for himself and made the DarknessAmulets. However, they were weak and he got mad. He then made an eight Elemental Amulet in his base known as the "Aether Amulet". However, the Aether Amulet was stolen by Darktan to make himself powerful again, which angered Xorai a lot. He tried to make a second Aether Amulet, but couldn't since it was already made. Then he got an idea to create more Darkness Amulets, which were made in the same way as the Aether Amulet, but were much weaker and controlled the "elements" (if you will) in a different fashion. However, since Darktan has wielded an elemental amulet before (and technically is owning one), they have no affect on him. This makes Xorai madder. Xorai found out about Nightmare and how he hated Darktan. Xorai hated Nightmare, since Nightmare was more famous than him, but he respected him because Nightmare created the X-Virus and they both hated Darktan (Xorai more so). Nightmare didn't really like Xorai, but he knew Xorai was powerful and useful and they agreed to work together. Weaknesses * He is rather weak in the wing and flipper area so if you got a weapon try hitting there, he will probably fall down in extreme pain if you hit them enough times, he cant die though. :*His flippers become really strong (not to mention painful to touch) when in "lava form" * He takes his jealousy of Nightmare and Darktan to a very high limit, if you go "DARKTAN RULES MORE THEN XORAI" or such he will become extremely mad and unable to move, just scream extremely loud in anger, it wares off after about 3 minutes though/ * hes terrified of Turtleshroom(penguin) and his deletion rod. Involvement * He is Corai's arch enemy. * He is terrified by Dara. No, really. * He is Xara's boyfriend * He is immensely jealous of Darktan, and hopes to vanquish him, even though he, and everyone else, knows it is completely impossible. * One of his eyes is dim red like his feathers Awards (kinda) Several awards (Mainly from other villains) was given to spite him, they arent even awards at all. *Trophy of Pathetic: From Darktan II, to spite him after loosing the Aether amulet. *Trophy of annoyance: From Corai, to annoy him. *(fake) amulet of bad ninja skills: from a unknown ninja, to annoy him, but failed (cause he hates ninjas!) *Trophy of Awesomeness and Bad-tailnesss: From himself, for being the "most pwning villain ever". What a n00b. Though cause his clones are also "Him" Its also classed as from his clones. *Trohpy of bad clones: from his clones, For being the "best" at making horrible clones. Add more trophies to ANNOY XORAI!!!!! BWHAHAAHA Trivia * He can do a mean robot dance! * he can make a good milkshake! * He occasionally meets Dara and Corai with Xara to play sled racing, and always gets a face plant in the snow. * He is dim red,That no one else can get, for now. * He LOVES to date Xara * he can fly for years without stopping with his wings, though he gets slower and slower every hour. * He is the owner of an evil puffle. * He apparently gives a background to his friends and enemies, NO HES NOT A FAMOUS PENGUIN! He just likes giving people things, for some reason. * He apparently writes names of his enemies and friends on a Friends list. * He seems to have a shop, He sells Colors. This is also a weakness because when hes in the shop he wont fight. *He works for Nightmare but he doesn't like it, hes sometime attacked nightmare before. He always looses. *He was once allied with Flywish's Army but Flywish banished him from there. *He is jealous of Corai, because Corai has lush hair and he is bald. *He alternates speech from speaking normally to speaking in . *He claims he is "Untorturable". This is a EPIC LIE, Hes actully one of the most easy people to torture next to mwa Mwa penguins. ** Though if you try to roture him you may get burned..... *** Then rammed **** Then attacking and tackled by several dozen clones *He is also jealous of Flywish. *He is best friends with WishFlyx, although Wishflyx is part of DTA *Flywish is the only one immune to Xorai's lava flippers *He is usually seen stalking Flywish. Possibly due to jealousy. He claims "So i can destroy him after darktan" He often has a sad expression when he saids this. * He is scared of green puffles with hats, because of what Icarius O'vian did to him. * He is very sad cause Flyfish hates ihm now, other then Xara and wishflyX he has no friends, even his clones hate him. * he is (now) terrified of the Treachourus trio cause thye killed someone, he now stays inside the HQ in his base with barricades in his room, He also purifies anything he eats before even touching it.Even though the trio claim its to fun to torture him to kill him, he isnt taking risks. * He does NOT hate christmas and celebrates it everyone year, he even stops being evil for christmas day, proving further hes a pathetic excuse for a villain. * His wings are part on him, if they are ripped off he would die very painfully. *Flywish recently knocked out Xorai on December 21 2009 he has to stay inside his "room" while he heals from a broken wing and flipper, He also has a cast on BOTH wings. * Apparently Belinna smack talks him, somehow he comes out of nowhere and screams a her every time. * He is gonna try to rescue the Treacherous Trio from jail. *He is afraid of Zombie Puffles Mess ups *Losing the Aether Amulet to Darktan * Sending a "love potion" into the atmosphere. * He sometimesALMOST EVERY DAY he breaks his Darkness Amulets. * He constantly trips on his cape when running. *several hundred smaller ones Quotes Darktan "INATOR"? INATOR! INATOR!!!???? LOL! Darktan's last name is Inator? Finally a more embarrasing last name with "Unki"! ---- Darktan II (Dressed as a USA soldier): Someone sent yu this...(under voice: Pathetic) sir..Hee Hee Hee Xorai: Thanks, *reads what is on it* You are a pathetic little excuse for a villian, Sincerly Darktan II, GAH! I GET SO ANGRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET OUT! Darktan II: *Takes costume off* Ha Ha Ha! *leaves quickly* Xorai: I DEPSISE THAT PENGUIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ---- Xorai: Bwahahah! My latest plan to destroy flywish is a succese! Bwahahaha! Penelope; Who....cares... Xorai: Pleae levae.....DONT YOU TURN THAT LIGHT OFF (lights go on) I cant see!! *drops wepaon* Penelope: 0_0 Xorai: drat you penelope O'vion! Then again she IS my puffle... ------ Xorai: Bwahahaha! Ill chase all the puffles on club penguin into the sea! NO MORE PUFFLES FOR THOSE ANNOYING PENGUINS! BWAHAHAHA! Corai: Thats a epic fail plan you know Xorai: IS NOT! ---- *..........Thats just STRANGE..... *Anator? 0_0 thats just hilarious! *No one can defeat Xorai! Thats me! *WILL YOU QUIT IT YOU ANNOYING CLONES! STOP PRANK CALLING CORAI! LEAVE! NOW! Ways to torture He has several ways to torture him, the Treacherous Trio knows some. *Bochera Watt, he drives him nuts. *Happy music *His wings. The outer side is very durable and can protect him from bullets, but the other side is very fragile and causes him ALOT of pain when hit. Only he and Xara knows. *Happiness of others, obviously, the Trio know this. *He has been turned into ice statues several times by SnowStorm Favorit people See also * Xara * Dara * Xorai's Base * Penelope O'vian * Flywish Category:Characters Category:villains Category:X-Creatures Category:Xorai's army Category:Penguins